vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is a major recurring character on , guest character on , and main character on . She is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, the other being Josie Saltzman. Due to Josette's death, she was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. However, in Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Since then, she has been raised by both Alaric and Caroline. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Lizzie was born on March 15, 2014 and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of twins with Josie. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the twins were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were also dead. |-|Season Seven= In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, Lizzie and her twin are born via c-section. Her father, Alaric allows her former surrogate mother, Caroline Forbes to hold her and her sister, first handing her Josie and informing Caroline of her name and namesake (their mother), then Lizzie who he informed Caroline was named after her mother Elizabeth. Lizzie and Josie are also seen with Caroline in the ending flash forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Alaric leaves with Lizzie to change her diaper. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. In Requiem for a Dream, Lizzie, along with her twin sister and their father, Alaric, call Caroline before they go to bed. Lizzie, along with her sister, appear to miss Caroline being she has been on the run with Stefan Salvatore trying to get away from Bonnie. Lizzie even voices that she misses her mother, Caroline, and Caroline tearfully responds that she misses Lizzie too. Before Lizzie, along with Josie, go to bed, they say their goodnight's to Caroline before Alaric takes the phone from them to talk to Caroline on his own, without the children listening. In Gods and Monsters, Lizzie, along with Josie, learn about their true siphoner-heritage and Alaric and Caroline ask Lizzie and Josie to open the Armory's doors for them, using their siphoning abilities to remove Bonnie's Sealing Spell. Lizzie, along with Josie, successfully open the Armory doors and Lizzie embraces Caroline triumphantly while Josie embraces their father, Alaric. |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Lizzie along with her sister Josie are seen video calling Alaric until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale which makes Lizzie ask her what's kale; Caroline responds with you don't want to know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Lizzie tells her mommy that it is too loud. Later that evening Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girl's room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Caroline. Caroline checks the closet and finds the girls, Lizzie saying hi to her mommy, to which Caroline tells the girls don't move while she handles Virginia. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Lizzie and Josie are first seen fighting over the tuning fork, to which Alaric tells Lizzie to put the fork down immediately; she tells her dad she had it first which prompts Alaric to yell at Lizzie to drop it. Lizzie drops the fork and she and Josie begin to scream over the vibrations the tuning fork makes. Alaric picks up the fork to stop the vibrations and proceeds to comfort his girls. In An Eternity of Misery, Lizzie and Josie are getting ready for bed. Lizzie asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Josie answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them the "The Legend of Arcadius". In Coming Home Was a Mistake, after news of Tyler's death, Seline takes Lizzie and Josie to the local carnival to take the girls off of Alaric's hands. At the carnival, they have fun playing games eventually win a goldfish, though find that it's dead. Seline explains to the girls that the deceased should be treated with dignity and takes them to a warehouse. There, she explains how special people, their souls are taken by Cade. She teaches the twins the Incendia spell and with that can show him what they've done as a tribute. The pile of wood then beings to be set ablaze. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, after Seline kidnapped her and Josie, Caroline and Alaric issue an Amber Alert. Seline takes the girls to a diner, where Sybil and Damon find them, and then to a motel, where she plans to offer them to Arcadius in exchange for and Sybil's freedom from being Arcadius' servants. Sparing the twins, Arcadius accepts Sybil's counteroffer of Damon and Stefan, to which Stefan agrees to. He would then reunite Lizzie and Josie with Alaric and Caroline. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Lizzie and Josie visit Caroline for Christmas since they haven't seen her since Alaric took them away from Mystic Falls to a safer location. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Alaric returns to Mystic Falls along with the girls. He brings them to the Armory and they are seen coloring as Alaric calls Caroline. He wants to bring the girls over to Caroline's and admits that he is in need of good parenting advice. As he looks on, the girls are levitating crayons above their heads. Later that same night, Alaric arrives at Caroline's with Lizzie and Josie who are thrilled to see their mother; they embrace in hugs and she comments about how big they've grown. As the night progresses, Lizzie wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one, rather than her usual purple one. Caroline attempts to take the cup, though she grabs Caroline by the wrist and siphons her until she pulls away. She apologizes and tells Alaric that she didn't mean to do it. Josie, upset that her mommy was hurt, attempts to attack Lizzie with the Incendia spell and fails, without any magic, while Alaric and Caroline intervene grabbing the girls worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Kai breaks free from the Armory's holding cell and hunts his nieces. Hiding underneath their bed, they call Alaric and he tells them to go hide in their special place if a "monster" was to attack. They follow their father's command and flee to safety. Alaric and Caroline later subdue Kai and, with Bonnie and her guidance, she and Josie create a new prison world, locking him away, ensuring their safety. In We're Planning a June Wedding, she and her sister are Stefan and Caroline's flower girls for their wedding, they are accompanied by Bonnie. During the reception later that night, she, Josie and Bonnie are trapped in Kelly Donovan's explosion of the Lockwood Mansion. However, with they are protected and Bonnie teaches them the necessary spell to redirect the fires away from them. Ultimately, they survive and Bonnie completely removes the residual fires from the building. In I Was Feeling Epic, Lizzie and Josie are led out of the charred building by Bonnie, reuniting them with Alaric and Caroline who are overwhelmed with joy at the sight of them. Eventually, Matt learns that they are still in danger from Katherine, who plans to destroy Mystic Falls with the Founder Bell and they gather their few possessions and leave, heading for the Armory. Sometime later, after Mystic Falls is saved by Bonnie, they are seen playing at the Salvatore Boarding House where Alaric unpacks the Salvatore Boarding School sign, where they are planning to establish a school for supernatural children. Their mother's spirit, Jo, continues to watch over the twins and Alaric as they play. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, she and Josie wave at Caroline as she gives a tour inside the Salvatore School. Later, she and her sister bargain with Caroline as she asks them to help Klaus and Hope, who is dying due to The Hollow's dark magic inside her. Before Klaus could get a chance to talk to them better, Alaric shoots him with an arrow through the chest, leaving the twins looking at what happened. At night during the full moon, the girls begin a spell to siphon the magic out of Hope and to insert it into Klaus, who will proceed to kill himself. After the spell is completed, Alaric takes the girls away. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In This is the Part Where You Run, Lizzie, along with Josie give Rafael a tour of the Salvatore school. She later begins to nervously flirt with him, however, he rejects her and she goes into a telekinetic rage in the school kitchen, nearly killing Alaric. She then meditates with him and they discuss her mental health and she states that she doesn’t want to hurt anybody. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Josie and Lizzie along with other students of the Salvatore school play in a charity flag football game against the Mystic Falls High team. The Salvatore team is losing until Kaleb suggests that the players use their powers to win and the majority of the team agrees. They are winning until Josie insists that they purposely lose the game so the townspeople do not suspect that they have supernatural abilities. Penelope then suggests that the team win without their abilities and Lizzie agrees that it is a good idea. The team nearly wins until Josie casts a spell to ensure that Kaleb does not catch the football. After the game, Dana insults Josie and Lizzie punches her in the face, this starts a riot between the two schools. Later that day Josie reveals that she and Hope cast a dark magic spell to find Landon and Lizzie calls it a betrayal to their sisterhood. She then makes Josie promise that she will not keep any more secrets, to which she agrees. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Alaric makes all the members of the flag football do community service as a punishment for the riot. While washing graffiti off of a window with Kaleb and MG, members of the Mystic Falls High School team approach them and one of them throws a milkshake on Lizzie. She then storms off back to school, she finds her father and suggests that everything that has happened was his fault and that if he had not been gone with Hope she never would have started the riot. She then leaves and rants to Pedro about her father keeping secrets but the two are attacked by a living gargoyle. Lizzie and Pedro run away and Lizzie siphons some of Pedro's magic to cast a containment spell to keep the gargoyle on the schools grounds. However, it scratches and infects her with a paralyzing poison. Alaric and Emma find her and round up the students into a safe space. Emma then casts an invisibility spell so the gargoyle will not see them. Hope and Josie then defeat the gargoyle and Lizzie is healed. She is later seen with Josie and MG gives her a plate of brownies because he knows they are her favorite. In Hope is Not the Goal, she is the first to volunteer when Alaric asks who wants to investigate the disappearance of Dana and Sasha. Arrived at Mystic Falls High School, she immediately gives directions to others, asking MG to team up together because she needs mind compulsion powers, which he accepts. During a sport class, MG interrogates Dana's friend but the mind compulsion doesn't work so the girl leaves them, outraged that they ask questions about Dana and Sasha. She is upset that the mind compulsion doesn't work and tells MG that he has to concentrate. When Alaric calls, he gives them news and asks if a school vampire feeds on human blood, MG lies saying no and after finishing talking to Alaric, Lizzie who quickly understood that MG was lying, orders him to tell the truth. Lizzie is also annoyed to see Hope catching Kaleb before her when he tries to run away she using the pain infliction to stop him. Once Dana is found, Lizzie accuses Kaleb of having transformed her, but he answers that it's not him. She agrees with the others to explain the situation in Dana about transition, but she refuses to be part of her group if she joins the school. It is revealed that Dana wasn't in transition. After MG understands that the monster is was an arachne, she goes to her pursuit with Hope, Landon and MG. When Alaric calls again to find out what's going on, she refuses to answer the phone first but finally she answers, Alaric tells her to do nothing and wait for him to arrive, he also asks where Hope is, she retorts that for once he had to trust her. She kills the Arachne with Hope and Josie. In the evening, MG compels Sasha to forget recent events and Lizzie also told him to erase everything so that she feels nothing, Hope intervenes to say that they shouldn't prevent her from doing her mourning. Then arguing with her father about the day, she defends herself by saying that as he treats Hope like a heroine, she also wanted to act like a heroine. In Malivore, after the meeting, Lizzie is in her bedroom trying to find the outfit she will wear when announcing the members of the honor council, Josie advises her to find an outfit that proves that she takes this election seriously, in answer she says she's perfect for the job because it's an influence and they need her. Later, as she repeats a speech about her eventual victory, Rafael visits her to have her vote positive on the decision to accept Landon at school, she says her vote will be positive and takes advantage of the opportunity to invite him to be her date at her birthday party, at first reluctant he ends up accepting, that makes her very happy. During the election results, she is happy that Rafael is elected representative of the werewolf, already imagining forming a powerful couple but very quickly disappointed because she didn't win. Back in her bedroom, she tries to calm down, Josie tries to console her and offers the idea to withdraw from the honor council so that they take the second elected but she already had this idea and answers that this is not possible because it wasn't the second either. At the gymnasium as she knocks against a punching bag, Penelope comes to see her, Lizzie ask why she hates her so much, Penelope tells her that it has nothing to do with her, but about how she treats Josie, pointing out to everything her sister does for her and that in return Lizzie does nothing. While she is still sad, Rafael arrives at the gymnasium, seeing that she cries he starts to leave but she stops him, apologizing for the departure of Landon and saying that he doesn't have to be his date but he replies that always agree. She walks forward, kisses him and tells him not to think about it. In Mombie Dearest, she welcomes her sister with a happy birthday to us when Josie returns to the bedroom, very happy about her mother's return and what happened with Rafael as she slept with him in the previous episode. Then Penelope comes and wishes a happy birthday and informs that their mother doesn't come back for the birthday, which makes her furious, so with a gesture of the hand she closes the door. With her sister, she goes to her father's office, wanting an explanation about her mother's absence, as Alaric is only lying, the twins unlocking the locked door. She meets Jo Laughlin, her biological mother for the first time but is rather distant with her, preferring to leave to organize her party. In the bedroom, Josie helps make her hairstyle, talking about Jo, if her sister doesn't want to be suspicious, Lizzie thinks they can be angry at Caroline for not being present but they can not be cheating with a 'mombie dearest'. Arrived at her birthday party, she worries about not seeing Rafael but MG presents herself to her as her date, first reluctant she ends up accepting. It's at the moment when they start to dance that Rafael arrives and apologizes for his delay, she forgives him and continues the dance with him. While she proposes to finish the evening in the clearing, Rafael tells that he is present tonight but it will be without continuation and that last night was a mistake, saddened she wonders where is her sister. After the party and back in her bedroom, with Josie they reluctantly agree to siphon the magic that had revived Jo, which will cause her death again, although Lizzie was distant, she cries with her sister and her father from the loss of their biological mother. In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Lizzie returns home, but she is upset at her father for not getting the updated itinerary since it's due to him not seeing it. She returned earlier and had to take a 3-hour shuttle ride. Hope tells Lizzie that everyone was under a lot of stress dealing with the previous threat, but that doesn't calm Lizzie. Upset, Lizzie goes to her room and meets a jinni. Lizzie sees this as an opportunity and makes her first wish for Hope to not be a pupil, allowing Alaric to focus more on his daughters; however, because of this wish, the school is struggling financially. This reality comes to an end when Hope is found and urged to think about enrolling in the school. Lizzie then wishes that her parents never found the boarding school. She is then transported to a universe where she is in public school, and things are not perfect for the rest of Lizzie's family while she is the school pariah. She exposes her magic after getting into a fight with Josie and is taken to the Mikaelson Boarding School that was founded by Klaus for his daughter, but Lizzie feels as if she is back at square one, causing her to inadvertently wish for an apocalyptic reality where supernaturals are hunted. Josie was accidentally killed by Lizzie after they learned about the Merge, and Hope was never born. Realizing the magnitude of her mistake, Lizzie then attempts to take back all of her wishes by wishing that Ablah never went to Malivore. Ablah, before returning, tells Lizzie tells that without her memories and growth as a person, Josie will still end up dead by Lizzie's hands. Ablah states that this will perhaps happen directly by Lizzie's hands or as a result of the merge. Although Lizzie pleads with Ablah to keep her memories and growth, Ablah returns Lizzie to the moment before her first wish, ultimately erasing Lizzie's memories of the events. After the sudden urge to hug Josie, Lizzie goes to apologize to her dad who tells her contrary what she believes that he always has time for her and Josie; however, Lizzie still feels something's amiss but cannot figure it out. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, Lizzie and Josie return to the Salvatore school from traveling in Europe with Caroline. Lizzie reiterates Caroline's words about being airy clouds floating high above a turbulent sea of drama. They won't be triggered by seeing ex-boyfriends, nor be ones to make out with ex-girlfriends. Thanks to Caroline, Lizzie has her silver lining and a fresh, new perspective. Josie states they are the Saltzman Twins 2.0. They greet Hope, Landon, and Rafael. Josie welcomes back Landon but he questions that she voted him out. Lizzie admits that's all in the past and asks if they're as excited as she is for the school's annual talent show. However, with the arrival of a new "monster", Alaric postpones the show due to the monster's potential danger. Hope, however, lets it slip that the monster that Alaric speaks about is in fact a unicorn. She and Josie confront Alaric, questions if this dangerous monster is just a magical pony. Upset, begins to berate her father over his manipulative ploy, however, she quickly corrects herself, believing that this matter is for the honor council. Alaric agrees that they can bring it up at next months meeting, but Josie chimes in, wanting to convene an emergency session and knew how they were going to vote. Lizzie then announces that the show was going on as previously scheduled. As the day progresses, Lizzie and the witches prepare for the talent show. As she instructs them on choreography, they mess up and bump into one another. She criticizes them on not practicing and even points out that their outfits must have shrunk. She continues to berate them but abruptly stops, citing that it's fine, they will adjust to the changes. As they begin the routine again, she questions where's Josie. Josie, with a smoothie in hand, enters the stage, wondering if she's late. Lizzie asks where the canes were, but she doesn't know. She was going to go find them but didn't feel like stressing about it. Lizzie admits that it's fine and asks her to take her usual place. Josie disagrees. She doesn't want to be in the back row and in fact, they should scrap their "lame" routine; do something completely different. Lizzie, being nice, doesn't want to change because it's what they win with every year. Josie wants to sign her own song and everyone could contribute to the choreography - it would be a real collaboration. She asks Lizzie if it sounds nice; Lizzie stifles an agreeing smile. With the talent show underway and the witches making last minute preparations, Hope and Landon confront the mind controlled students. Hope having contained them, temporarily, with a spell and Dorian finds chains to further bar the doors. Lizzie confronts them, questioning why they weren't with the other students. Hope and Landon chain her up instead and question her. They claim that she's been infected with a mind-controlling parasite and that is the reason why she's been so nice all day. Lizzie disagrees and Landon examines her, not finding any slug trails. Lizzie demands to be unchained and calls them freaks, but is immediately shocked. She asks to be unchained and she'll tell them. Lizzie explains that she is turning over a new leaf, that she spelled a bracelet to zap her with increasing voltage whenever she said anything mean. She's been zapping herself all day which is why there's no slug in her. Hope wonders why she was wandering around the halls of the school instead of being at the talent show. Lizzie, however, was looking for Josie who was acting weird and eventually bailed on the performance. They unchain Lizzie and devise a plan. Landon assists Alaric, Dorian, and Emma, while she and Hope look for Josie. Hope confronts Josie and Penelope at the abandoned mill. Penelope raises her hands to attack with a spell, but Hope is quicker. She throws Penelope against the banister, knocking her out and Josie begins to form a fireball but Lizzie grabs her arms and siphons the magic from her. She tells Josie to stop, that it isn't her. Josie retaliates, claiming that Lizzie doesn't know the real her. Lizzie wants her to answer one question, while saying how she really feels. She asks her if she's a good sister. Josie answers truthfully; she's a terrible sister. Having not noticed that Lizzie slipped her bracelet on to her wrist, Josie is violently shocked, expelling the slug from her. Lizzie embraces her sister, who apologies for what she had said and done. With the students freed from the mind-controlling parasite, the talent show is allowed a second chance - a redo. As the witches prepare for their number, Lizzie confronts Josie and the witches. She wants them to grab a cane and new choreography. Josie's relieved that she's not signing, but Lizzie tells her that she is; the slugs revealed her uninhibited self and the spotlight is officially hers. Josie makes her way center stage and signs while, Lizzie, Penelope and the other witches provide backup choreography. With the talent show over, Lizzie, Josie, and Alaric talk. Lizzie admits that she tortured herself trying so hard to be nice, and all it got her was a headache and everyone thinking that she was infected. She believes that they don't think that she can change and they'll just assume she'll be mean. She comes to the conclusion that she should be what they want her to be. Alaric believes that to be reductive, but Lizzie believes that it suits her. She thanks her father for the perfect talk, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves. In There's a Mummy on Main Street, In Let's Just Finish the Dance, In I'll Tell You a Story, In There's Always a Loophole, |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Lizzie is still traveling with her mother, but talks frequently with Josie using magic. Lizzie is concerned and asked how their father is doing given he has lost his position as headmaster. She tells Josie that she has learned of a magical object, the ascendant but does not know much about it, other than it could perhaps have something to do with the Merge. Lizzie pleads with Josie to join her on the trip, but she declines. At the end of the night, Josie tells Lizzie that she has learned some information about the ascendant. She tells Lizzie that they have a crazy uncle, and that he killed Jo on her wedding day. With this, the two promise to leave the situation with the ascendant alone. In This Year Will Be Different, Lizzie has returned from summer break and is embracing a year of opportunities. Kaleb overhears this and sees it as an opportunity to get MG and Lizzie together. MG later asks Lizzie out, and she reluctantly says yes to a "study-date" at the Old Mill. When she arrives at the Old Mill, she finds that she has been stood up by MG, but bumps into a mysterious newcomer, Sebastian. She feels a connection immediately, despite not knowing who or what he is. He warns her to stay away as he is afraid he will hurt her. MG arrives not longer after, apologizing for his punctuality but he was hold up with Alaric. Lizzie says that it is fine, but is clearly preoccupied with what has just happened. Despite telling her to stay away, she uses a locator spell to track Sebastian, who arrives as the result proves inconclusive. He realizes that she is a witch, and again warns her to stay away as he is dangerous, however she seems infatuated with him. She later tells MG that the two of them are not a good match as she is interested in someone else — but does not reveal this to be Sebastian. She thanks MG for being a good friend, but does not realize that she has broken his heart. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Lizzie is pondering over what species Sebastian could possibly be, and if he could possibly be another monster sent from Malivore. She is approached by MG, who invites her to the annual football game against Mystic Falls High School on the premise that he could help her search using him vampiric abilities. She reluctantly agrees to attend the match despite not being chosen as quarterback. On the football pitch, she does not involve herself much in the game, instead looks through books at potential supernatural species that Sebastian could be attributed to. However when she notices Sebastian watching the game from afar, she involves herself in the game, wanting to show off in front of him. He leaves the game shortly after, however and she follows in pursuit. She follows him to the basement of the Salvatore School, where he warns her to keep away from him. She questions what he is, and he reveals that he is a vampire, much to her relief. Sebastian is surprised that she finds this relieving, however she admits that her best friends are vampires and therefore this will pose no barrier to the two being together romantically. They begin to kiss, which is witnessed by MG from afar, however MG is unable to perceive Sebastian and it appears that Lizzie is kissing the air. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Lizzie meets with Sebastian for their date behind the Salvatore School near the lake. The two talk, and Sebastian tells Lizzie that he wants the two to be closer. The date is disturbed by MG, when he staggers whilst recording the two from a distance. MG shows Lizzie the video he has captured, proving that Sebastian cannot be seen by anyone else and is a figment of her imagination — a fact later proven to be false. Lizzie is distraught and heartbroken by this and tells MG that the two of them are no longer friends, she further tells him that he no longer exists to her. Lizzie attempts to drown her sorrows in ice cream in the Town Square, when she notices Landon passing with Kurutta's Sword. She calls out to Landon, but he is unresponsive, which alerts her to the fact that he is possessed by the oni. She takes Kurutta's sword from Landon and stabs him with it, killing Landon but taking the oni into herself. Hope and Josie arrive not long after to find Lizzie has chained herself to a tree to trap the oni. She reveals to the two, in an emotional moment of weakness, that Sebastian is not real and she is broken. Despite her attempts to piece herself back together, she believes herself to be truly un-fixable. With this, she begs Josie to kill her, and indirectly the oni, with Kurutta's sword. However Josie refuses, instead siphoning the magic from the sword and using it to pull the oni from Lizzie. Following this, Lizzie wakes up in the middle of the night after numerous dreams about Hope. She jolts awake exclaiming the name "Hope Andrea Mikaelson", having regained her memories perhaps due to the blast of dark magic from Josie. This makes her the only person at this moment to actually remember Hope. In Screw Endgame, Personality Lizzie appears to be a typical high school mean girl, underneath bubbles a darkness that cannot go unaddressed. Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lizzie possesses the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Lizzie's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert the breakdown clearly on the horizon.See her full psychological assessment. While she cares deeply for her sister and father and would do anything for them, she is incapable of seeing things from their perspective. During the school election for the honor council, she expected to win and felt betrayed when Josie won instead. She only saw how she was slighted instead of being happy for her sister. Lizzie is also a narcissist with a fragile ego that hates when she doesn't have her father's full attention. Physical Appearance Although people describe Lizzie’s personality and possibly even her appearance compared to being a “mean girl,” she is a beautiful, young woman with light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner, a subsection of witches. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Alaric Saltzman & Caroline Forbes Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are the parents to Lizzie Saltzman. Alaric is Lizzie's biological father and Caroline is Lizzie’s mother, but not her biological mother. Lizzie's ancestry consists of bloodshed and a witch coven, which was destroyed about a year prior to Lizzie's birth. After Lizzie's biological mother (Jo Laughlin) was killed by her murderous twin brother, the Gemini Coven placed Lizzie's fetus into Caroline. Alaric and Caroline found out about this a few months after the Gemini Coven's massacre and they agreed to raise Lizzie (along with her twin sister, Josie) together. Today, Lizzie now lives in Mystic Falls and she grew up there as well. As a siphoner/witch, Lizzie witnessed her parents running her magical school, the Salvatore Boarding School, while they helped to raise her. Currently, Alaric is the only one raising Lizzie extensively due to Caroline's travels. Lizzie was told that her travels involved school-recruitment in Europe; however, it was in fact to search for a solution about the Merge. Lizzie misses her mother, but she visits Caroline whenever she can, which Lizzie did so at least once, on Legacies. Lizzie is now struggling to get by without her mother and her father is more involved with the school as of late. However, Lizzie still loves her parents and yearns for their attention and approval. Josie Saltzman Josie is Lizzie's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Lizzie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently go to) the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted for most of their lives. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Lizzie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Josie's help along with her boarding school's help. In Malivore, Lizzie is helped by Josie in campaigning for the school’s honor council. She attempts to ask Josie about outfit choices and such. However, ignoring that Josie is there, Lizzie asks Rafael out as a deal if he voted for her. However, later on, Lizzie is shocked that she lost against Josie. Penelope gives Lizzie some hard advice saying that Josie will never have a normal romantic relationship with Lizzie in her life, which upsets Lizzie a lot. And Lizzie later apologizes to Rafael that she didn’t realize Josie would vote against the decision to keep his foster brother at the school. Rafael Waithe Lizzie first meets Rafael, along with her twin sister, Josie, when he first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie takes an immediate liking to him and enthusiastically gives him a tour of the school, with Josie. Lizzie, almost immediately after meeting him, admits she has a crush on Rafael to Josie. She attempts to flirt with him at a school sports game, but he immediately turns her down, which shocks and angers Lizzie, which later causes her to go into a fit of rage and makes her believe that she's broken. Despite Rafael's rejections and wanting little to nothing to do with Lizzie, she still makes it clear that she wants him and calls "dibs" on him when Josie asks about Rafael. In Malivore, Lizzie attempts to make a deal with Rafael. The deal was that he would vote for her and take her as her date to a party. He gladly accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Josie, who was also in the room when Lizzie asked this of Rafael. Later, when Lizzie had found out long since it happened that she lost the student council election, she goes to the school's gym to try and blow off some steam. However, Penelope later enters the gym and says some hurtful, yet truthful words to her that causes Lizzie to break down crying. Rafael shortly runs into Lizzie crying and attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Josie would vote 'no' to keep Landon at the school. After Rafael says it's okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Lizzie desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael attempts to stop her, but they both ultimately give in after Lizzie states, "Don't think about it." They then sleep together in the gym, only for Rafael to backtrack and tell Lizzie the next evening, during their dance at her sixteenth birthday party in Mombie Dearest, that they weren't going to be more than friends. MG Lizzie has been good friends with MG for awhile. They attend the same school together at a boarding school, but Lizzie tends to only pay attention to MG whenever she needs something from him. Although Lizzie is unaware, MG has romantic feelings for her. For now, Lizzie doesn't return said-feelings for MG, but it is shown that it frustrates her whenever MG flirts with other girls, whether they be human or supernatural. Their friendship was also in jeopardy when MG made out with Lizzie's twin sister's ex-girlfriend, but this has been resolved. They are currently good friends and allies in defending their boarding school together (with their other friends). Other Relationships *Lizzie and Jo Laughlin (Biological Mother/Former Allies) *Lizzie and Hope (Friends/Former Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) *Lizzie and Penelope (Frenemies/Former Classmates) *Lizzie and Kaleb (Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flash-foward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Voice) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Voice) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (Mentioned) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' Episode Absence Legacies Season One *In Season One, Lizzie doesn't appear in four episodes: **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' **''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' Name *The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Trivia * If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. ** However since their it was revealed that they were siphoners, the Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against Siphoners. * Along with Elena, Lizzie and Josie are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. * She and her twin sister, Josie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. * She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Josie were the first to be born via C-section. * Lizzie and Josie are fraternal twins. * She was originally named Jenny.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSl6596ljhJ/ * According to MG in Mombie Dearest, Lizzie's favorite color is lavender, favorite dessert is key lime pie and she likes the blend of hip-hop and old school Motown music. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Gemini Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Siphoners Category:Mystic Falls Residents